1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse holder for holding a plurality of fuses and a fuse interruption mechanism using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a fuse interruption mechanism using a fuse holder as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-169382 has been provided in an electrical connection box such as a junction box or a fuse box to be installed in an automotive vehicle in some cases. The fuse holder is provided with a plurality of fuse holding portions, so that a plurality of fuses can be held. The fuse holder is mounted to be able to approach and separate from the electrical connection box and the fuses held in the fuse holder are made connectable to and disconnectable from the connection terminals provided in the electrical connection box, whereby the fuse interruption mechanism is configured. Such a fuse interruption mechanism is used to cut off supplied power by temporarily removing the fuses from the connection terminals provided in the electrical connection box for the purpose of preventing the consumption of a battery by so-called dark current circuits, which constantly consume power, such as a clock, a malfunction of an air-bag and the like, for example, in the case of transporting an automotive vehicle a long distance.
When the vehicle is used, the fuse holder is caused to approach the electrical connection box and an inserting operation of connecting the fuses held in the fuse holder to the corresponding connection terminals is performed. However, since the plurality of fuses are simultaneously connected in the fuse holder described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-169382, a large insertion force is required, which has presented a problem of a large burden on a worker.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a fuse holder with a novel structure capable of improving insertion operability in the fuse holder for holding a plurality of fuses and provide a fuse interruption mechanism with a novel structure using such a fuse holder.